Our Souls
by yukifangurl31295
Summary: What if Julia's soul was taken from Yuri? Would he still be the same? Would he have another soul? Or is he just an empty shell? Would he still be the same kind, and thoughtful Yuri we know?
1. Her soul

**Chapter 1**

**Her Soul**

It was another normal day in Shin Makoku… The maids were cleaning, Wolfram was looking for his fiancé, Conrad was sword training his soldiers, Murata had disappeared to God-knows-where, Gunter was running away from Anissina, and Gwendel was doing someone else's paperwork. Speaking of that someone else…

"Where is the king right now?" Gwendel asked Yozak who just entered and was unfortunate enough to receive the end of Gwendel's irritation.

"Ah, well the young master was called to Shinou temple by Lady Ulrike." Yozak said with his usual smile. "It seemed urgent."

"Hmph, he probably went immediately to escape paperwork…" Gwendel mumbled. "And? Couldn't it have waited?"

"Ah, I don't think so… from what I heard it was a very important matter that could not be postponed." Yozak said with a serious look. Gwendel looked at the orange-headed spy.

"As the King's retainers, don't we have the right to know about what is about to happen?" Gwendel asked.

"It's a very confidential matter." Yozak answered. "Only the king and his Holiness should know."

"And how did you hear about this?" Gwendel asked. Yozak grinned as he gave a victory sign.

"I was eavesdropping of course." Yozak said proudly. "I was hiding behind a pillar when a soldier from Shinou's temple came to give his majesty a message."

"I see…" Gwendel said before he looked at the piles of paperwork again. "Well, I'm sure his majesty can handle it. We don't have to involve ourselves into this matter."

"Aye, aye Captain." Yozak said with a wink. "What will I tell Conrad and the little lord Von Bielefelt?"

"Tell Conrad what you told me…" Gwendel said as he stamped the paper. "And don't tell Wolfram anything. He might go barging into Shinou's temple or something."

"And Lord Von Christ?" Yozak asked.

"Tell him if he –er, survives Anissina's experiment." Gwendel said.

"Roger! See you then captain!" Yozak said as he went out. Gwendel stopped working and looked out of the window. Somehow he had an ominous feeling about what's about to happen.

…

"Hm? So Yuri's off taking care of some business at Shinou's temple?" Conrad said to his childhood friend.

"Sounds like it." Yozak said to the half-mazoku. "Are you curious captain? I can go and spy on what they're doing if its bothering you." Yozak said with a teasing grin.

"No thanks Yozak. I trust that Yuri can handle this… and since he is with his eminence then my heart is at ease." The brown-haired retainer said with his usual smile.

"Ah well…" Yozak said with a shrug. "Your loss then captain." Conrad chuckled. Yozak looked at the castle. "So have you seen Lord Von Christ? I need to deliver him a message before he faces Lady Anissina's experiments. Just in case he doesn't survive afterwards you know…"

"Ah, I think I last saw him in the stables. He was trying to hide behind Ao." Conrad said casually, as though a man hiding behind a horse was natural.

"Thanks captain! I'll see you later. Can you tell Lord Von Bielefelt for me? You can tell him any story…" Yozak said as he waved.

"Sure, I'd be glad to Yozak." Conrad said as he waved back.

…

"Lord Von Christ…" Yozak called in a singsong voice as he entered the stables.

"Yozak!" Gunter said surprised as he jumped up from his hiding place. "What's wrong? Did something happen to his majesty? Now that I think about it I haven't see his majesty's handsome face for so long-!"

"Calm down Lord Von Christ…" Yozak said as he sweat dropped. "The young master is okay… he's just taking care of some business in Shinou's temple."

At those words, Gunter immediately turned serious. "Tell me every detail…"

A few minutes after explaining…

"I see… Well, knowing his majesty I'm sure he can handle it." Gunter said and then he transformed back into his 'I-praise-the-ground-his-majesty-walks-on-mode'. "After all His Majesty has long surpassed the Great Shinou himself and~"

"Hai… hai…" Yozak said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'll have to get going. I'll inform you if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you Yozak. Please keep up the good work." Gunter said in appreciation. "If anything at all-" However Gunter was interrupted when a familiar voice called out to him.

"GUNTER! THERE YOU ARE!" Came Anissina's enthusiastic voice. "Now that I found you, you can finally help in my latest invention!"

"A-Anissina-! H-How d-did you…?" Gunter gasped.

"Well I'll see you then Lady Anissina, Lord Von Christ." Yozak said as he ran away.

"W-Wait Y-Yozak-!"

…

"What? Yuri went back to earth?" Wolfram said in a clearly disappointed tone. "That wimp! He clearly forgot his promise to teach me that 'shogi' thing."

"Maa… maa… Wolfram…" Conrad said trying to calm down his little brother. "I'm sure that his majesty will come back soon so please be patient until then."

Wolfram huffed as he crossed his arms. "He better be or else he'll receive the yelling of his life."

"Hai… hai." Conrad said smiling at the younger blonde.

"And he better not be cheating on me or I'll burn him at the stake." Wolfram said with a frown.

"Of course." Conrad said as he patted the other on the shoulder. "Anyway, why don't we go and get something to eat? I heard the maids are preparing some new food for us: earth delicacies suggested by his Holiness himself."

"Keh, fine." Wolfram said as he followed Conrad to the dining room. Little did they know, that a certain someone was leaning out of sight the whole time.

_Well, I'm sure his majesty can handle it._

_I trust that Yuri can handle this… and since he is with his eminence then my heart is at ease._

_Knowing his majesty I'm sure he can handle it_.

Murata adjusted his glasses as he looked up. _Everyone's is counting on you Shibuya… I know that you'll be able to get through this but I just hope that my prediction of what will happen afterward won't come true._

* * *

Meanwhile at Shinou's temple…

"WHAT?" Yuri asked surprised as he looked at the blonde-haired Shin Makoku king. The sound of his voice echoes throughout the walls.

Shinou smirked a little, leaving Yuri to wonder if the first Maou was serious. Shinou once again, repeated what he said, a serious look on his face this time.

"What?" Yuri asked again, his eyes unbelievably wide. Shinou rolled his eyes in exasperation, as he once again repeated what he said.

"WHAT?" Yuri said louder this time.

"I said, for factual and acceptable reasons, we have to take Julia's soul from you, temporarily." Shinou said sighing towards his successor. Yuri frowned at this casual attitude. What FACTUAL and ACCEPTABLE reasons was the first king talking about?

"I know what you said Shinou." Yuri said as he rubbed his temple in exasperation. "But why? Can you at least tell me why?" Yuri asked desperately.

"Well…" Shinou said trying to explain, but then he cleared his throat. "Let's just say that doing so will be good for you Yuri."

"Good for me?" Yuri repeated. "How can taking my soul be good for me?" The young double black asked.

Shinou frowned at that. "Please just trust me, Yuri. I can't really do anything without your permission that's why I'm asking you first before ripping- I mean taking your soul."

Yuri gulped at what Shinou said. He looked into those serious blue eyes and found himself sighing. "You know, no one would be crazy enough to give their soul without at least an explanation. At least no one except maybe… me…" And then he sighed again.

Shinou's eyes lit up. "So you agree?"

Yuri frowned at his predecessor. "I trust you Shinou… If you say that this is good for me then I just have to agree. However, it still makes me uneasy."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinou said as he stood up. "Let's get this over with so that you can get over that anxiety."

Yuri gulped as he closed his eyes bravely. "Okay, do what you have to do."

Shinou's eyes flashed seriously as he extended a hand towards Yuri's chest. "Here I go…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Edit of Chapter 1 is done! Please enjoy!


	2. My soul, Your soul

**Author's note: **Edit of Chapter 2 finished!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**My Soul, Your Soul**

It was strange feeling… having your soul taken from you. At first, you can clearly see what was happening. A strange blonde mazoku was making his way towards you, reaching out his hand towards your chest. The next thing you knew, a blue necklace was in his grasp and the strangest of light erupted, blinding your eyes.

And then there was darkness…

Everything was cool and comfortable…

Your senses felt numb. You felt like you were floating yet you knew your feet were firmly planted on the ground. You couldn't see anything and strangely enough, the only thing you could hear was the sound of running water. Time felt endless and you couldn't sleep or close your eyes because you didn't even know where your eyes were anymore. You felt like you completely forgot how to blink, how to move, how to breathe…

And just when you thought that you were going to stay in this dark place forever, without knowing what was up and what was down… You found your eyesight just in time to see two flames.

One was bright blue, and the other was a fiery red. Unable to help yourself you approached but then just as you did that, the blue flame began flickering and your mind blacked out. You failed to see the blue flame slowly disappearing…

Yuri's eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft breathe as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. His mind was conscious, his eyes clearly open but somehow, he had forgotten how to move his legs and arms… All he could do was stare at the fountain in front of him. The running water was the only thing he could hear as he slowly regained control of his body.

"F-Fountain…" Yuri whispered hoarsely and he blinked his eyes rapidly. His voice sounded foreign in his own ears… too raw to actually be called a voice. Had he lost his speech pattern when Shinou took his soul?

With a grunt and much effort, Yuri sat up and looked around. He was in a secluded room by the edge of the fountain. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

"W-Where am I?" Yuri said in his hoarse voice as he looked around, groaning as his neck protested against his efforts. Suddenly the door to his right opened and Ken Muratta, Yuri's trusted best friend strutted in calmly.

"Shibuya, it's good to see you're awake." Muratta said as he kneeled in front of his best friend who was hardly able to stand. "You're still in Shinou's temple. You were placed here after you collapsed."

"Beside a fountain in an uncomfortable position?" Yuri asked tiredly.

"Well, believe it or not, this fountain has specific healing properties. It was necessary to place you beside it." Muratta laughed.

"I felt like I've been sleeping for years…" Yuri said as he stretched his arms. "H-How long was I out?"

"Two weeks I think." Muratta said thoughtfully. "I had to make an excuse to the others that you had an exam of some sort. I can't go telling them that Shinou took your soul now can I?"

"They'll rebel and try to stop me." Yuri nodded blankly.

"Of course I had to hide out here too. You have no idea what I've been through." Muratta said and upon closer inspection, you could see that he was quite bedraggled.

"The maidens gave you a hard time again?" Yuri said quietly.

"They may look sweet on the outside, but they're actually total slave drivers." Muratta sighed in self-pity. "Shinou's a pervert for only allowing women into the temple. He's the cause of my misery."

"You could've said 'no'." Tsuna stated and Muratta stared at him with a frown.

"You _can't _say 'no' to those girls Shibuya. They'll drive you insane." Muratta shook his head before sighing in exasperation. "Anyway, back to the old topic… How're you feeling Shibuya?"

"Body-wise? I feel sore all over." Yuri said as he moved his fingers. "I think I've forgotten how to walk too."

"We have a few days to fix that." Muratta said factually. "You may experience an out-of-body experience after your soul was taken out."

'What is this, some sort of commercial for medicines ad their side-effects?" Yuri said but there was no teasing tone in his voice, it was just flat. He didn't even roll his eyes in exasperation. This caught Muratta attention as his eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

He pointed at Yuri's chest and asked again. "How about here? How do you feel emotionally?"

Yuri blinked not quite understanding but he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. "Nothing… Nothing at all…"

"Hm…" Muratta stated and then he sighed. "The guys won't be happy about this."

"Should I be worried?" Yuri tilted his head blankly.

"Very." Muratta said but then he shook his head. "Let's not worry about this now Shibuya. Look I'll help you get up and we can go grab something to eat. I mean technically you haven't been eating for two weeks but thanks to the fountain you were kept alive…"

"That explains the emptiness I feel in my stomach." Yuri said as Muratta leaned towards him to help. He placed Yuri's arms around his shoulders as he helped the demon king up.

"Well, we can take care of that emptiness right now if you just help me b-balance you." Muratta grunted as he and Yuri stood up. The double black was putting all his weight against Muratta, not really helping his non-muscular friend.

"You really need to work out more." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"Gee, thanks for that motivational speech Shibuya." Muratta said with a smile.

"Just trying to help."

* * *

"His majesty seems to be okay. Nothing out of place…" Gisela said as she checked on the king while he stayed at one of the quarters in Shino temple. She placed a hand under Yuri's chin and tilted his head to the sides and up to see if anything was out of place. "It seems he's just sore from staying in the same position for two weeks."

"Thank you for coming Gisela. And please, don't forget to keep this a secret from the others." Muratta said as he leaned against the wall, watching the check-up.

"Of course Your Holiness." Gisela said and her green eyes observed the quiet Yuri worriedly. "Your majesty, please don't push yourself too much and be sure to eat a lot for the next few days. However if you cannot stomach it then don't force yourself."

"Yes. Thank you Gisela." Yuri said in a cold tone. Gisela frowned and bit her lip as she stared at the blank black orbs.

"Then I shall be leaving." She said, bowing to the two before getting up and walking out of the room. When the door closed, Muratta sighed.s

"That was your first interaction with someone from outside Shinou temple. You could've looked livelier." Muratta said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry." Yuri apologized blankly and his best friend sighed again.

"Honestly, you should stop apologizing." Muratta said as he approached the double-black and lightly hit him on the head. Yuri looked ahead with blank eyes, not even wincing at Muratta's hit.

"Well, I don't know what else to say Muratta. I don't feel like myself… and I feel like somehow, I have to apologize for that." Yuri said quietly as his hands clenched. Muratta's glasses glinted as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't say that Shibuya. You're still you…" Muratta stated.

Yuri's tone hardened at his next words, "But I don't have a _soul_."

Muratta's eyes softened. "But you have a _heart_…"

Silence.

"Thanks." Yuri said and his tone had somehow lightened.

"No problem. I'm you're rebound guy through and through…" Muratta stated and Yuri just shook his head at the other's antics.

_Grumble!_

If Yuri was his usual self, he would've blushed at the fact that his stomach made such a sound but all he could do at the moment, was stare at his stomach in wonder.

"Shall we go get some dinner?" Muratta asked and unsteadily Yuri stood up.

"Y-Yes… Thank you." Yuri said and Muratta gave him a wide smile.

"That's a start. No more 'I'm sorry's then." The Great Sage as he helped Yuri out of the room.

* * *

**Author's note: **Editing everything is so tiring!


	3. An empty shell

**Chapter 3**

**An Empty Shell**

_Blood Pledge Castle, Shin Makoku_

As usual, everyone had been going about their usual business. Nothing seemed to be out of place, everything was still as peaceful as could be. The only things in the minds and hearts of the people of the castle was that they miss their beloved sovereigns who sent a letter two weeks ago that they would be going back to Earth for an important 'business'.

Of course, this was normal since Earth is after all the _other_ home of their beloved double-black king and his loyal friend the Great Sage, but the loyal retainers of the King still couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in the atmosphere as they went about their usual tasks.

Conrad, being the all-sensing godfather of Yuri Shibuya, was the one who felt the uncomfortable tension the most. He couldn't help but look up a couple of times due to worry.

Next to him of course were Gwendel and Gunter who were skilled in the arts of 'sensing when their double-black king did something reckless again'. They sense that another season of trouble will be brought forth in due time.

Lastly, was Wolfram who is the beloved fiancé of His Majesty. Of course, he would claim that his and Yuri's love was what connected their senses together and made him realize that something was wrong with his fiancé. But in these days, he just passed it off as lack of sleep. Without Yuri by his side, the royal bed seemed so much bigger than it originally was.

All in all, despite the peace, the two weeks that their sovereigns had gone, all the retainers (and the one and only fiancé) of the king had been pretty tense. They just couldn't shake off the feeling that in the near future they were going to do something despicable as Yuri's friends and second family.

* * *

_Shinou's Temple_

A few days later…

"Now, you don't need me to help you walk." Muratta said in approval as he watch Yuri strut forward a little bit unsteady but standing nonetheless.

"I can't believe I had to relearn how to walk." Yuri mumbled as he looked at his feet and then at his hands. "Is it normal to feel like this? To feel like this isn't my body?"

Muratta frowned but then he just said in an airy voice, "Just another side-effect of the ritual. You'll be fine in a day or two."

Yuri clenched his hands but he didn't say anything as he nodded his head.

"Anyway, aren't you excited to see everyone? We're finally going back to Blood Pledge Castle today." Muratta said as he approached his friend and pinched his cheeks. "Now don't forget to smile okay?" He stretched the flesh in his hands making Yuri's lips turn up in a weird smile. "Now Shibuya, that's not how to smile! You'll scare off the children and the animals!" Muratta scolded.

The double-black sovereign didn't say anything as Muratta continued to rearrange his expression.

"Come on cooperate with me Shibuya, it's not easy you know." Muratta said with a sigh as he gave up and he stared at the red face of his friend. "Didn't that hurt?"

"It didn't." Yuri said quietly and Muratta frowned. He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's normal. It's only been a few days after the ritual after all." Muratta stated as he patted his best friend's shoulder. Suddenly, a maiden soldier entered and bowed at them. Muratta nodded in understanding. "Let's go Shibuya, the carriage is already waiting. I'm sure you'll feel better when you see everyone."

All Yuri could do at the statement was nod, not really believing what Muratta said.

The two of them walked down the halls of Shinou's temple and Yuri walked beside Muratta with his bangs shadowing his soulless eyes the whole time.

"Your Majesty, Your Eminence…" Came a small voice. Both Yuri and Muratta looked up to see Ulrike approaching them with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She bowed in front of them respectfully. "I have a present for your journey."

"Aw, Ulrike you shouldn't have!" Muratta said as he took the bouquet from Ulrike's arms. It was a bouquet of 'Yuri's naïveté'.

"It was no trouble." Ulrike said humbly. "These are from His Majesty Shinou too."

Muratta froze with the smile still on his face. "Really? From Shinou too?"

"Yes, he thought this would help his Majesty on his journey." Ulrike said and Muratta sighed at his old friend's strange thoughtfulness.

"Tell him 'thank you' for us Ulrike." Yuri said quietly and the shrine priestess nodded.

"Have a safe trip your majesty." Ulrike said before they boarded the carriage. Muratta nodded at the priestess as Yuri clambered in before him.

The moment they were settled inside, the carriage began to move.

"Here." Muratta said, giving the bouquet to the Maou. Yuri took it silently and looked at its yellow petals.

_All of Julia's traits have gone from his body. _Muratta mentally sighed. _Is it just an empty shell now?_

The Great sage looked at his best friend._ I don't think so… but Shibuya is…_

Yuri closed his eyes and turned his gaze away from the flowers and unto the carriage windows instead.

_Will everything be alright?_ Muratta thought to himself. _On the outside, nothing has changed aside from the fact that maybe his eyes have become duller…_

_But if you close your eyes and feel his aura, it's not as warm as before. It's actually cold and distant. People will unthinkingly distance themselves from him. That will hurt him._

"Shibuya, are you worried?" Muratta asked and instantly Yuri turned his attention to him.

"Should I be?" Yuri asked quietly.

"A little worrying won't hurt." Muratta commented. "But if you're not worried that's fine too."

Yuri nodded and he said in a small tone, "Actually I'm scared."

Muratta's eyes widened. He was not expecting that. "Scared?"

"I _think_ I'm scared." Yuri said quietly. "I can't feel my heart, I can't move my body properly, and I can't seem to find any of my feelings. I can't find it in me to smile, what if I scare Gretta? What will everybody think?"

"That's a lot of things to be scared about." Muratta commented. And then he added jokingly, "What happened to my over-confident best friend who never gives up and faces danger in the face no matter how idiotic it is?"

"I used to be like that?" Yuri said quietly. "Then I must've changed."

Muratta sighed at the depressing turn things took. "Well, I really can't say. But remember this Shibuya. You're still you. Don't listen what everyone else says otherwise."

Yuri nodded quietly.

Several minutes of silence later…

"Your Majesty, Your Eminence… We have arrived." The driver said as the carriage stopped.

"Thank you." Muratta said and then he looked at Yuri with determined eyes. "Let's go, Shibuya."

"Ah…"

* * *

**Author's note: **Edit of Chapter 3 done! Getting closer to my goal!


	4. Behind his back

**Chapter 4**

**Behind his Back**

The arrival at Blood Pledge castle was 'interesting'. That was the only way Muratta could describe their arrival. As always, Blood Pledge castle was notified in advance of their arrival (one of those 'noble' things) and it wasn't a surprise that when they arrived, all of the king's retainers and a few soldiers greeted them.

The first one to alight from the carriage was Muratta.

"Your Holiness welcome back! It seems that fortunately this time, your 'business' was short in Earth." Gunter said joyfully and Muratta just laughed awkwardly at that. There was never a business to begin with.

"Hmph, that wimp better be thankful that his visit was short. I would've thought he was cheating on me if he didn't come back sooner." Wolfram said but you can tell by his huff that he was happy.

"And where is His Majesty, Your Eminence?" Conrad said with his ever pleasant smile.

Muratta continued to smile but his glasses glinted just as Yuri came out of the carriage carrying a bouquet of flowers. Everyone turned their attention immediately to the young king.

"Your Majesty welcome-" Conrad began but then his eyes widened before it narrowed. With fast steps, he took out his sword placed an arm to constrict Yuri's movements and pointed at the other's throat. The black-haired dropped the bouquet he was carrying. "Who are you?" He said in a cold tone.

Wofram and everyone else's (except Muratta's) eyes widened while Gwendel and Gunter also took out their swords.

"An impostor?" Gunter said voicing out his disbelief. "Who is he? Where is his Majesty?"

Yuri just stayed in Conrad's arms, eyes wide but unseeing as he stared in front of him. One part of him felt shocked but the other part (the dominant part) felt nothing.

"Conrad! What are you doing?" Wolfram said as he rushed up and took out his sword to save his fiancé.

"Yes, Lord Weller, Lord von Christ, and Lord Von Voltaire… What do you think you're doing to our King?" Muratta said as he adjusted his glasses.

For one moment, the three retainers were stunned and uncertainly Conrad put down his sword. "But Your Eminence-!"

"That's Shibuya." Muratta said firmly and Gunter and Gwendel put down their swords respectively.

"B-But… C-Conrad couldn't have sensed wrongly." Gunter frowned and Gwendel seemed upset as well.

"This is a grave offense. We drew our swords and pointed them at the King of all people." Gwendel sighed.

"Your Majesty…?" Conrad said as he finally loosened his hold on his Godson. "Is that really you?"

"It's Yuri, Conrad." Yuri said and Conrad's eyes widened as he let go of the Maou.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought Your Majesty has…!" Conrad said and Wolfram went to Yuri, pushing Conrad aside.

"Yuri, are you alright? Did Conrad hurt you?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm fine." Yuri said quietly and Wolfram's emerald eyes widened as he looked at his fiancé.

"Y-Yuri?" Wolfram asked stunned at the other's nonchalance.

"Anyway let us all go inside." Muratta said and he looked at Conrad's disturbed look and said in an authorative voice. "Don't worry about it Lord Weller. Shibuya already forgives you, so let's forget the whole incident." The Great Sage said as he took Yuri's arm and led him away from his retainers.

Everyone could just watch the interaction in curiosity.

Gwendel sighed. "If His Holiness says you don't have to worry about it, then don't." He said to his half-brother. "We all make mistakes Conrad, and his Majesty has already forgiven you for yours."

With that, Gunter and Gwendel followed their two sovereigns into the castle. Conrad followed suit after a few minutes of hesitation.

* * *

A few days after Yuri's arrival, it was clear that something had changed about him. He didn't smile, didn't greet anyone as cheerfully as he used to and these changes stirred fear in everyone's hearts. They started avoiding him unconsciously and they became self-conscious whenever he walked by.

It was long before the rumors started. Many servants began to whisper about Yuri, wanting him to be replaced with a different Maou, _any _ Maou.

Of course, Yuri's own loyal retainers were aware to what was happening but they couldn't do anything about it. They didn't know what to believe in anymore.

And as for Yuri…

Oh, he was there when everyone was talking about him. Some didn't even bother to keep their voices low as he walked by. But instead of telling them off and asking who spread the rumors, the young king just kept quiet.

What was he to say in a situation like this? If he demanded or asked, people would be even more afraid of him. It's not like he didn't try to be normal you know. He really did try to smile, tried to laugh, tried to be warm in his actions…

And the result?

Wolfram 'temporarily' moved out of his room, he heard Gwendel and Gunter discussing in extending Greta's stay in her own country until Yuri was back to 'normal'.

Of course, the king was stunned and speechless by this. He kept to locking himself in his room more often to avoid hurting or scaring people.

That night…

There was a knock on the door as Yuri sat on his bed, staring at the window blankly.

"Yuri, it's time for dinner." He heard Wolfram's voice. But as suddenly as he came, he left as well. He didn't even go inside Yuri's bedroom to check on him.

"Thank you, but I don't feel like eating." Yuri said to the empty room. His voice echoed harshly and unable to help himself, Yuri buried his face in his hands. He laid back on his bed tiredly. He listened to the sound of the branches rasping on the windows as the wind blew.

He slowly closed his eyes and pretty soon he drifted off to unconsciousness.

Knock! Knock!

"Your majesty, you didn't go to dinner. Are you alright?" This time it was Conrad's voice. Yuri just blinked blankly as he tried to get rid of the sleepiness he felt from waking up. "Your majesty?"

"I'm fine." Yuri said. There was a moment of silence, a moment of hesitation before…

"V-Very well… I-I'll see you in the morning. If you're hungry, we left your dinner outside your door." Conrad said before leaving. Yuri sat up looking at the door that no one seemed to come in through.

He opened his mouth about to say something but Conrad's fading footsteps told him that no one was there anymore. The double-black's eyes shadowed as he said in a small whisper…

"My bedroom door isn't locked you know…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the shadows, Muratta was watching the interaction with wise eyes. He watched Conrad hesitate in coming in and watched as he walked away, leaving a tray of food in front of Yuri's door.

He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. He expected this type of behavior but still…

"And they don't even know what's up with Shibuya, yet." Muratta sighed. "They're all just thinking that Yuri was replaced by an impostor or something… I guess I should go visit Shinou and talk him out of this…"

With that, the double-black Sage walked away, thinking of ways to convince his _old _friend to do something about the situation.

And just like that, all was quiet in the Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

**Author's note: **Done with Chapter 4, finally!


	5. Mirrored soul

**Chapter 5**

**Mirrored Soul**

It was dark and cold. The once warm castle was only filled with mistrust and fear. What had happened to its once happy atmosphere? (Cool it rhymes) No matter how much they try to ignore the feeling, it is always there, their fear of their king. How can a young 16-year-old boy strike such fear in one's heart?

Hardly, anyone spoke to the young King anymore. On rare times he would go out of his room, people avoided him like a virus. It was probably caused by that new rumor. The one which involved him making a child of a servant cry. Well, it's not like it was true. The child accidentally hurt himself and Yuri just wanted to help him… But of course it was natural that people would think otherwise once they saw the scene.

Muratta had gone back to Shinou temple and Yuri had no one to talk to. And now, as he walked the empty hallways, the Maou couldn't help but feel a tiny bit ache in his heart.

"Oh your Majesty!" Yuri looked up a bit surprised. That was the first time in awhile since he heard his title being called with no fear.

"A-Anissina-san…" Yuri said as he saw the Lady Vong Karbelnikov approach him with her usual mischievous smile.

"I see that you are alone at the moment! Why not come with me for now and help me test a new invention!" She said. And before Yuri could even say anything, she grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him towards her laboratory.

On the way, Anissina began describing her invention in a loud tone. They also passed some servants who whispered as he passed by. However. Thanks to Anissina's loud voice, Yuri couldn't hear their insults.

_Perhaps, in her own way… Anissina was trying to help him?_

The thought made Yuri's blank eyes widen. Someone would do that for him while he was in this state?

"So Your Majesty! I really need someone of your caliber for this one! A half mazoku with magic powers! Of course I could've used El but then he's still a baby so I had to come and find you…" Anissina continued to talk even after they arrived at her laboratory.

"And here it is!" Anissina said as she presented a strange metallic helmet. "It's the 'Read-Your-Thoughts-kun!'" She said proudly. "It seems like it needs a lot of power to work and since half-mazoku's have more magic powers than full ones then I thought you could be of use to me!"

"Of use?" Yuri repeated and then he was forcefully sat down on a chair as Anissina placed his helmet one.

"And this one is mine!" She said as she took out a similar helmet. "Now, with your powers I can read your thoughts!"

"Uhm…" Yuri blinked as he looked at the other blankly. "What am I supposed to do Anissina-san?"

"Oh don't worry about that, you don't have to concentrate on anything other than your thoughts." Anissina said. "This helmet automatically sucks your powers so no worries!"

"Sucks my powers…?" Yuri repeated uncertainly. "Automatically?"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh it's working!" Anissina said in interest and she closed her eyes, ready for the onslaught of thoughts Yuri was going to give her.

All Yuri could do was just sat there blankly as he felt his magic powers being drained. He began to feel dizzy. Time passed by and before he knew it…

THUD!

He fainted.

Meanwhile… Anissina didn't notice a thing as her eyes slowly opened at the onslaught of thoughts… _no_… _emotions_ she received from Yuri. Her eyes widened as she was overcome by such feeling of loneliness and with shaking hands she took off her invention.

"I-It looks like I named the invention wrongly. It should be 'Read-Your-Feelings-kun' instead." She looked down as a tear fell to the floor. "O-Oh how unsightly of an independent woman to be crying…" She whispered as she wiped away the tear.

That's when she saw Yuri's collapsed form on her floor.

"Oh your majesty!" She said as she rushed to the King's side. Then she huffed when she saw him fainted. "Honestly, men should be stronger than that." She said as she made unconscious king lean against her.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Shinou's temple_

Shinou heard footsteps echo outside as he looked at the door in expectance.

The great big doors of the temple suddenly opened, revealing the double black sage. Muratta stormed in with his glasses gleaming as he walked towards the first king.

Muratta saw the first King of Shin Makoku just sitting on the main hall of Shinou's temple with a hand under his chin and unable to help himself, he sighed.

"Shinou, I think I deserve some explanation." The Sage began as he closed the distance between him and the Original King. "Why did you take Lady Von Wincott's soul from Shibuya?" Muratta asked trying to keep down his fury. He was doing quite well.

"Well, I was bored and there was nothing to do." Shinou said sighing.

Muratta adjusted his glasses and frowned at the dissatisfying answer.

"Even I know you couldn't be as heartless as that. Even though it was clear it would hurt Shibuya, you did it anyway." He stated knowingly. "Give me the reason." Muratta demanded as he thought back to all those rumors and actions of the people of Blood Pledge Castle and how it was affecting Yuri.

With a sigh, the First Maou placed a hand inside his robe. Shinou took out the bottle that contained Julia's soul. He looked at it and gave another sigh.

"My Great Sage. . . I'm sure that someone as smart as you, would have already figured out my intentions." Shinou said as he looked at Muratta's demanding eyes.

The black-haired Sage shook his head. "Is it because Lady Von Wincott's soul was beginning to get accustomed to the vessel thus endangering Shibuya's real soul? Is that the reason why you took her soul out temporarily?" Muratta decided to ask questions to get the truth from his comrade.

"Yes, but that wasn't the only reason." Shinou said as he looked at the perfectly circular soul in the bottle." Once that happened… once Yuri's real soul vanishes and only Julia's is left…" Shinou looked at his old adviser seriously. "He wouldn't be himself but instead he would be like Julia in every single way. He wouldn't be his own person." He said thoughtfully. "And we wouldn't want that now, do we?"

"That's not the only reason is it?" Muratta asked, looking at Shinou with an archeds eyebrow.

"Once the process of Julia's soul taking over the vessel starts he would be in immense pain. His body will not be able to take the pain, and then he might die…" Shinou said towards Muratta with boredom in his voice.

The silence was deafening.

Muratta's glasses continued to gleam while Shinou continued to watch the soul in the bottle.

"But was it right? To take Julia's soul from him?" Muratta asked sadly.

"We had no choice; it's the only way to keep him alive. The people of Shin Makoku would grieve to no end if he dies. And Yuri can't bear to make his friends and people unhappy." Shinou said in the same sad tone.

"But don't you think he's suffering more than necessary? Isn't it time to give back Julia's soul?" Muratta asked with a frown.

"It's not time. He can't have Julia's soul back yet." Shinou replied. Muratta sighed and looked at Shinou, his glasses no longer gleaming.

"There's one thing I'm curious about Shinou…" Muratta said eyeing the other with great curiosity.

"What is it, my Great Sage?" Shinou asked.

"Even without Julia's soul, Shibuya isn't soulless, am I right?" Muratta said in a matter-of-fact tone. Shinou merely nodded at this.

"Then why? Why is he acting like this? …Like he is but an empty shell?" Muratta asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Would a person be able to live without his heart?"

"You mean-?"

"Yes, without Julia's soul, Yuri's real soul will remain dormant." Shinou said bluntly. Muratta sighed and looked up with a sad look on his face.

"But with each passing minute, Yuri keeps getting even more distant with the others. Hardly anyone talks to him anymore. The guards just satisfy themselves by talking behind his back." Muratta said as he thought about his best friend.

"It must hurt that at the most critical moment of his life… His friends just turn their backs on him." Shinou said as he crossed his arms.

"What should we do?"

Shinou just looked at Muratta and his eyes glinted mischievously as he smirked.

"I have a plan…" He said, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

-line-

Meanwhile…

Yuri woke up and he blinked rapidly when darkness met his vision. After several seconds, his eyes got used to it and he looked around. He was back in his own solitary room.

"Wasn't I helping out Anissina-san?" Yuri thought back and that's when he remembered… He fainted because Anissina's device sucked out his energy along with his powers.

Strange, normally Wolfram, Conrad, or Gunter would be on his bedside waiting for him to wake up… But now…

Yuri shook his head at his thoughts. "Everything's changed. They might've been busy or something." He said trying to fool the small pain in his heart. This was strange, he hardly felt anymore pain after his soul had been taken… how come…?

That's when he remembered what Muratta told him.

_I don't have a soul…_

_But you have a __**heart…**_

Yuri stood up and walked towards the window. But then he paused as he passed by the mirror. He caught sight of his own reflection. He could see the necklace Conrad gave him around his neck. It wasn't glowing as it used to. It was dull and dark.

He looked at his reflection and for a moment, he thought he saw Julia reflected behind him.

"Of course, that was Julia-san's soul in the first place." Yuri stated as his eyes shadowed. "I never had my own soul from the beginning.

_That's not true…_

Yuri looked up at the sudden voice. Who was that?

Silence.

Yuri shook his head. He might've been imagining it due to fatigue. He should just go back to sleep. With that thought, Yuri turned his back on the mirror and headed to his bed. Not noticing at all, a silhouette of a girl giving him a sad look.

* * *

**Author's note: **Edit of Chapter 5 is done!


	6. Missing You

**Chapter 6**

**Missing You**

"We need a plan. The new Human country that is about to ally with us is getting restless because we have yet to introduce our King to them." Gwendel said to all of the king's retainers that were gathered in his office. He placed a hand on his head, as though he had a headache.

"But then, shouldn't you all be discussing this with His Majesty?" Suddenly came a voiceas the double-oaked door opened. Anissina came in with the usual proud look on her face.

"Anissina." Wolfram said.

"I mean, the problem does involve His Majesty after all… And he _is_ the King." Anissina said as she crossed her arms. "With that being said, how come he isn't here?"

"We thought not to trouble His Majesty with this minor problem." Conrad said calmly. Anissina placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the men in the room.

"And what do you mean by that? This 'minor' problem will become large scale if you don't do something about it soon!" Anissina said. Gunter had the decency to look embarrassed.

"But His Majesty is…" Gunter said rather hesitantly. Anissina gave him an unbelievable look.

"Is what Gunter? Are you manly enough to finish that sentence?" Anissina said in a scolding tone. "And what is with those pathetic looks on your faces? Why are you so frightened to approach His Majesty?"

"We're not frightened!" Wolfram said defense.

"Sure, it's easy to say that but actions are a whole different thing." Anissina frowned and Wolfram backed off. "What have you been doing while His Majesty is being talked about by his own subjects? Were you here the whole time? Holed up in Gwendel's office discussing problems that _involved _his Majesty, who is not here to solve them by the way."

There was silence.

Anissina pursed her lips and unable to help herself, she slapper her hand against the table making them all jump. "You men are all pathetic! Haven't you ever thought what His Majesty was feeling while you were holding all these _secret meetings?_"

Silence.

Before they could say anything, Anissina retracted her hand and huffed as she walked out. "This is why men are hopeless!" She said as she closed the door behind her with a loud 'bang!', leaving them all baffled and quiet by what she said.

"What do we say to something like that?"

* * *

Several minutes after the meeting, Wolfram walked down the halls towards the stables. He wanted to go on a ride to clear his mind for awhile. Anissina's furious gaze still haunted him and somehow made him guilty.

However, as he arrived at the stable…

"I can't believe _His Majesty _tripped over a spilled juice." Came the taunting of a soldier and Wolfram froze in his spot.

There was a snort as the other person he was talking to laughed. "Serves him right. What gives him the right to act all proud and haughty like that?"

"Hm, but I'm sort of dissatisfied." The first one said. "It didn't look like he was affected by what we did to him."

"Maybe we should make it more extreme… Why not throw a rock on his window next…?" The other suggested. Unable to take it anymore, Wolfram began to fume.

"OI! What do you think you're doing?" Wolfram said as he stepped into the fray. The two men froze as they looked at Wolfram in fright.

"Your Excellency!" They both said at the same time.

"Did I just hear an attempt on harming the Maou?" Wolfram said with anger. "Do you know the punishment for that? I can have you imprisoned! Or better yet, hanged!"

"W-We didn't mean t-to-"

"W-We're sorry!"

And just like that, the two men rushed off.

"Oi wait!" Wolfram called out, but the two were already out of sight. He huffed and stomped his feet hard on the ground. How dare they?

Throwing a stone at Yuri's room?

At _their _room?

But then Wolfram stopped and his eyes widened when he remembered that he moved out of _their _room, so technically it was just _Yuri's _room again. At the thought, Wolfram's expression became crestfallen.

_Yuri, what happened to you?_

* * *

Meanwhile, after the meeting Gunter headed to the library to look up the traditions of the human country they were about to ally with. As he was taking out a book, he looked to the side and for a moment he imagined Yuri with him.

For a moment, he could see the King smiling and talking to him as he took out a random book from the shelf. Gunter smiled fondly but his smile vanished when his memory of Yuri faded as well.

He sighed and carried the books he took towards an available table. He placed them down and for a moment he felt lost on what to do. He felt like he shouldn't just be sitting around reading books. He felt like he should go to his majesty's room and see if he was okay after yesterday's fiasco with Anissina's invention.

Speaking of Anissina's invention, the sight that met him yesterday was surprising.

He had heard that the King had collapsed, of course everyone immediately went and to their horror, the location was Anissina's lab. When they came in, they saw Anissina trying to carry a knocked-out King all by herself.

Of course, what surprised the people who arrived there most was the fact that Anissina's eyes looked a bit _teary. _Even Gwendel, Anissina's childhood friend, had never seen her teary eyed.

But in contrast to her teary eyes was a frown on her face. And also, after that incident, Anissina would constantly check on the King and then the outburst earlier… It was strange for the inventor to be hot-blooded.

It might've got something to do with the invention that made the King collapse.

Gunter sighed as he decided to stop thinking about these things.

He still had things to do. Thinking could be left for later.

-line-

Conrad walked the hallways with a steady pace. His face might looked concentrated but on the inside he was thinking deeply about what Anissina said.

"You seem to be thinking about something." A voice disturbed his train of thought. Conrad stopped walking and smiled in exasperation.

"Always the master of surprise, aren't you Yozak?" He said and just as he said that Yozak stepped out of the pillar he was leaning against.

"It's in the job description." Yozak said and then he added in a more business-like tone. "I followed his Eminence just as you. He went to Shinou's temple to talk with the First King. Of course, His Eminence was careful, so I wasn't able to hear their conversation."

"No clue as to what happened to His Majesty." Conrad asked.

Yozak shook his head. "But one thing is certain, His Eminence seem to know something we don't. And I'm sure the young master also knows something."

Conrad was silent and Yozak looked at him.

"Why don't you just ask the young master, Conrad? I'm sure he'd be honest with you." Yozak said curiously.

"I doubt that His Majesty in his _current _mood would answer me." Conrad stated and his hold on his sword tightened. "Anissina yelled at us earlier."

Yozak whistled lowly. "How brave of her. So? What did she say?"

"She scolded us for not letting His Majesty in with our _secret meetings_ as she put it." Conrad said with a sigh.

"Well she has a point on that. His Majesty _is _the King you know." Yozak said in agreement with Anissina's thoughts.

"But… His Majesty isn't the same one I know." Conrad said as he frowned. "For all I know, this person claiming to be Yuri is an impostor."

Yozak frowned. "That's a serious accusation. So he's really changed that much?"

"It's like his personality did a back-flip." Conrad shook his head.

"Want me to look into it? Follow him around as well?" Yozak offered.

"Aren't you already doing that?" Conrad said with a hint of a smile.

"I could do a better job." Yozak offered and Conrad nodded.

"Please." He said.

Yozak saluted him with a grin. "At your service, Captain!"

* * *

Gwendel was signing documents in his office as always. He was checking which contracts and documents should be signed by their king. The office was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of the pill against the parchment as Gwendel made some correction here and there.

_This is why men are hopeless!_

Gwendel placed a hand on his forehead and massaged his aching temple.

_But then, shouldn't you all be discussing this with His Majesty?_

The young noble groaned at the voice that infiltrated his mind. What did Anissina know anyway? She had no right to scold them like little children! They were the King's retainers! They knew what was for the best for their King!

_Haven't you ever thought what His Majesty was feeling while you were holding all these __**secret meetings**__?_

Gwendel put down his quill as he began to frown again.

Anissina doesn't understand, that's why it's easy for her to tell them off that way. They _couldn't _show their human ally this side of Yuri, it would frighten them and end any future alliances. It was better this way, to keep everything a secret from the Maou… just until… he was back to normal.

With this thought, Gwendel resumed his work. Not at all aware of the shadow watching him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Edit of Chapter 6 is done!


	7. The look that meant so much more

**Chapter 7**

**The Look which meant so Much More**

Yuri was walking down the hallways of Blood Pledge castle that morning as he tried looking for Muratta. He heard from his retainers that the Great Sage was coming back today and he wanted to talk with the other for a tiny bit.

"Yoh Shibuya, you look lost." Came a voice and Yuri spun around to see Muratta with his hand raised in greeting.

"Muratta!" Yuri said as he approached the double-black.

"Hey there. I wasn't expecting you to be here. I was just about to demand you to get out of your room and join me for a leisurely walk." The Great sage said with a wink.

"I was actually looking for you." Yuri said blankly. "I heard Gwendel and the others say you were coming back today."

Muratta raised an eyebrow. "Heard? Didn't they tell you directly?"

Yuri shook his head. "I haven't talked to them for days."

Muratta frowned at that but then he dispersed the expression and gave his best friend a wide smile. "Ah well, let's forget about that Shibuya! Why don't we head to the library and I can teach you some interesting things about Shin Makoku in the past." The other suggested, knowing fully well that Gunter probably hadn't taught Yuri anything in ages.

Yuri tilted his head and then nodded quietly.

So, as they began their trek towards the library, Muratta began to talk just enough for the two of them. Inserting jokes here and then and always facing Yuri with a smile on his face.

As Yuri continued walking around the palace with Murata at his side, people watched them wherever they go but Yuri and Muratta just ignored them. Muratta happily talked to Yuri about things like the upcoming baseball tournament, a few jokes Muratta found in the internet (which of course Yuri didn't laugh at), and even about girls.

"His Majesty looks as frightening as before."

"Don't let him hear you say that! He might hurt you!"

"How can His Eminence just talk to him like that?"

The Great Sage's glasses gleamed as he heard what the people said. He looked at Yuri who was beside him. The other had a statuesque expression on.

_Who knew, people could be so cruel? _But Muratta did know. He was after all, once burned at the stake by the cruelest people.

But still, these people could at least be polite and just shut up and not talk about his best friend that way. Doesn't mean that he has no soul, that he can't feel…

Right?

Muratta sighed as he continued to walk quietly with Yuri by his side. If they could only understand what was going on… But then if they did know the situation… things might just become worse…

Right now Muratta knew that Yuri needed a friend more than anything. And Muratta was there to be the friend Yuri needed, although Yuri did not show it… Muratta was sure that deep inside the teen was thanking him.

_Nothing much has changed about Shibuya. If people would look deep enough I'm sure they'd agree. _Muratta thought. _It's true that his aura is different… but it's not cold._ Truth to be told, whenever Muratta gets close to Yuri and talks to him, he does not feel the sense of coldness the maids or guards feel when Yuri passes by. No, instead he feels an unusual warmth, it wasn't the usual comforting warmth that he felt when Yuri was normal but a warmth that held so much feeling. It was the warmth of relief.

Was Yuri feeling relieved that despite being in a statue state, he still had a friend he could count on? Muratta smiled at his thoughts. Maybe he was.

"Neh, Muratta why did you stop talking?" Yuri asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Ah… Sorry Shibuya. I was thinking about something." Muratta said grinning warmly at Yuri.

Yuri continued to stare at Muratta and Muratta stared back his grin never faltering. They stared at each other for so long that if Wolfram was there he would have thought Yuri was cheating again and would have burnt Muratta to a crisp literally. Yuri blinked and looked in front as a lone soldier approached him.

"Your majesty…" The soldier snarled impolitely. "His excellencies request your presence."

Muratta frowned at the tone of voice implied in the sentence. "Hey, is it really your duty to talk like that to the king?" Muratta said in a calm tone but there was something close to disapproval and anger underlying it. He felt pity for his best friend, being treated like this by his subjects. A person with such a kind heart did not deserve being treated like scum especially by people like the soldier.

The soldier caught on and he gulped as he lowered his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry Your Eminence." He mumbled.

"Very well, you may go." Muratta said dismissing him. When the soldier was gone, the Great Sage huffed in annoyance. "You know Shibuya you shouldn't let yourself be so easily disrespected like that." He said turning to scold the king as well. "You're the king, you know!"

However, once Muratta looked up to the eyes of his friend he faltered. No, Yuri was not smiling (yet) but still…

He felt the same warmth of relief he felt earlier radiating only much stronger because this time he could see it in his friend's eyes.

"Thank you Muratta…" Muratta could have sworn then and there that his friend gave a small smile as Yuri patted him on the shoulder. Muratta blinked in surprise before his glasses gleamed, hiding his eyes. He smiled as he also patted Yuri's shoulder.

"Any time Shibuya!" Muratta said with a grin. "Now shall we go to the library?"

"I thought you forgot about that." Yuri said and Muratta laughed.

"No. I am going to lecture you good." Muratta winked. "I'll tutor you in history, math, science, and everything else!"

"You're not just going to stick to Shin Makoku history are you?"

"Nope! Our Earth subject will also be hammered in your head."

"Spare me."

"Never."

Who knew that his friend's seemingly empty eyes could have hold such more meaning? Muratta realized then and there that the reason his friend's eyes were clouded with emptiness because he believed what the maids and soldiers said about him being an emotionless monster. And seeing his other friends avoid him just strengthened this belief. But once Yuri saw Muratta stand up for him, and also saw that his friend did not believe a single thing those people said, Yuri couldn't help but feel relieved and that relief caused a part of his heart to lighten.

_Who knew that such an empty and shallow look would have meant something greater?_

* * *

**Author's note: **Edit of Chapter 7 done!


	8. What am I to You?

_**Our Souls**_

**Chapter 8**

_What am I to you?_

Everyone except Gwendel restlessly paced Gwendel's office waiting for the arrival of their young Maou.

Gunter was holding a tray of snacks, and due to nervousness he was unable to put it down. Meanwhile Wolfram was leaning against the wall tired of walking around the office. His face was scrunched up in annoyance and worry as he remembered the image of Yuri crying tears of blood. Conrad was looking outside the window thinking about the king's recent attitude, and wondering if he was still the same Godson, Conrad swore to protect. And Gwendel… well let's just say he has been knitting for the last hour and a half and I think he has decided to create a baby Beluga whale plushy.

(Fact Note/ Note Fact: Beluga whales are born between 4 and 5 feet long, weighing 100 to 140 lbs.)

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a panting Yozak.

"His majesty is coming." Yozak said briefly as he entered the office. Sure enough, 3 minutes later Yuri arrived.

Everyone watched their king warily and almost fearfully. They could feel the temperature in the room drop as the king saw their expressions.

"H-Heika… please take a seat." Gwendel said as he motioned towards a chair. Yuri moved towards the chair and sat down.

"Is there something you need?" Yuri asked coldly causing everyone to flinch. Yuri closed his eyes almost looking regretful.

"I-it's about the human nation that is about to ally with us your majesty…" Gunter said as he finally put down the tray of snacks. He took out some documents from under his cape and gave it to their double-black sovereign.

Yuri took it and read the fine print.

"H-he insists to meet with you on the day after tomorrow. He claims it will strengthen the bonds between the 2 countries." Gunter added, watching as the king read over the documents.

"He is very excited in meeting your majesty since he has heard of all of your recent achievements." Yozak added as he took out his own report to read. "I went to investigate him myself and it seems his judgments on his majesty will not only affect this negotiation but also affect the entire alliance."

"Affect the entire alliance? Why?" Wolfram said outraged.

"It seems he has helped all of the countries we have allied with in many ways, and in one request he can severe the bonds between us and our allies. He is a powerful ally to gain at the same time an enemy not to be trifled with." Yozak said looking up.

Yuri just nodded emotionless. "Your suggestions?" he asks coldly.

(Note: A good king always asks the suggestions of his subjects before he acts)

"We propose for heika not to meet him." Conrad said. Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"Reasons?" Yuri said still not looking up at them.

"Well, seeing his majesty state at the moment… It would be better if his majesty postpones the meeting until his majesty is back to normal." Gunter said uncomfortably.

Yuri stood up so suddenly that everyone took a step back.

"I can assure you I am perfectly fine." Yuri said blankly.

"Yes but his majesty is acting strange, maybe his majesty should postpone…" Gwendel inserted but Yuri raised a hand to stop him.

"Define 'acting strange' Lord Von Voltaire." Yuri said his eyes boring on everyone.

"His majesty has been acting cold, and not himself… is what I mean your majesty." Gwendel said growling.

"And…?" Yuri asked.

"You haven't smiled for days wimp! We are worried sick about you and yet you do not tell us-" Wolfram was cut off when Yuri spoke.

"Are you genuinely worried?" Yuri said staring at them.

"Of course we are!" Conrad said looking at his Godson.

"If you are worried, then why do you not approach me?" Yuri said quietly. "If you are truly worried…. then why do you choose to avoid me like everyone else?"

Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. For once, they had no answer for the king.

"If you are or were worried… Then why can't you answer me?" Yuri said silently. They could almost hear the sound of despair in the cold voice. _Almost._

Yuri gently put down the documents on Gwendel's desk and turned to leave. No one stopped him, no one said a word.

As Yuri was about to leave he turned around… "And while you answer those questions… Can you tell me…? What am I to you?" he asked them his eyes dead and lifeless.

"Y-you are our king of course!" Gunter said while some nodded. Yuri looked at them emotionless.

"Is that all?" Yuri asked and as he said that, the door closed… Leaving everyone dumbfounded and staring after him…


	9. What is there to Do?

_**Our Souls**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_What is there to do?_

Yuri flipped a page from a book he was reading as his gaze shifted to the window from time to time. He had been sitting there for hours since his meeting with his _retainers_.

_What am I to you?_

Yuri shut the book he was reading with a loud bang. After a few seconds of contemplation, he opened it once again. He put a hand to his chin as his gaze once again left the book he was reading and settled instead on the window.

A knock resounded on the cold and empty room Yuri was staying in. And… without waiting for conformation the door swung open.

"Yoh! Shibuya!" Came the ever-cheerful voice of his best friend.

"Muratta…" Yuri said as he looked at the intruder that entered his sanctuary. Despite the sudden entrance of his best friend, he could not help but feel somewhat happy that the sage decided to visit him. So… to show his gratitude, he flashed Muratta a small smile.

That small smile was what was exactly needed to freeze Muratta on the spot. Sure, the daikenja had seen Yuri smile earlier but he thought that it would only happen once and that the chance of it happening again would be like one in a million… But here he was… gazing at the delicate, fragile and rare smile Yuri was sporting in his face. Although the eyes were blank, the small quirk of the lips was no doubt a smile.

"Muratta? Is there something wrong?" Yuri said as the smile on his face dropped. Muratta snapped out of his thoughts once he saw Yuri drop his smile.

"I-iie! It's just that…" Muratta scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking that you should definitely smile more often."

Yuri looked at Muratta blankly before lifting his book to hide his face.

"Eh?" Something wrong Shibuya?" Muratta said curiously.

"Nothing's wrong." Yuri mumbled from behind his book.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well…" Muratta said hesitating. "You're book is upside down."

Yuri put down his book and gave Muratta a blank stare.

"It's the new kind of reading. It's really popular. You should try it." Yuri said monotonously.

Muratta blinked twice at what his friend said before laughing out loud while clutching his stomach.

"Hahaha! You haven't changed at all Shibuya!" Muratta said as he wiped the tears of laughter in his eyes. "You still make up funny excuses!"

As Muratta laughed, he was unable to see the slight widening of his double-black-friend's eyes.

_**You haven't changed at all Shibuya!**_

_**His majesty has been acting cold, and not himself…**_

_How can two sentences be so different? _Yuri thought as he watched Muratta laugh continuously. _How can one sentence cause pain? And the other relief?_

Yuri closed his book and settled his gaze instead on his still-laughing best friend. He could not help but flash another smile at the sight of his laughing friend.

_Everyone has been tense around me lately… _Yuri thought. _I haven't seen anyone laugh or smile in ages. Everyone would either look fearful or disgusted when I look at them._

"A-anyway…" Murata said as he stopped laughing. "I came to get you Shibuya…"

"Get me? For what?" Yuri asked in the usual cool voice.

"Well, if you look outside the window, then I'm sure you'll notice that its night time… and you haven't eaten yet." Muratta said pointing at the window. "So naturally I'm here to get you for supper…"

"Oh." Yuri said as he got up. "Well you could have sent someone over to get me."

"Aww… I'm hurt Shibuya…" Muratta said in a fake hurt voice. "Didn't you want to see me?"

Yuri sighed. "Muratta… you never change."

Muratta just laughed as they made their way to the dinning hall.

* * *

Everyone could heart sounds of laughter down in the hallways as they sat down for dinner.

"Who could that be?" Wolfram asked as he looked at his brothers curiously.

"It must be geika." Conrad answered as he sat down in his seat.

"He must be on his way with heika…" Gunter said as he too sat down on his respective seat. Everyone tensed up immediately.

"Ara…ara? What's with those tense expressions, minna?" Lady Celi asked as she gazed around the table.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about, mother." Gwendel said with finality.

"Mou… Gwendel…" Lady Celi said in a scolding manner. "Is it heika again? Why has everyone been acting tense around heika lately?"

"Hahaue (Mother)!" Wolfram said standing up. "Haven't you seen the state Yuri is in? Why else would we be tense?"

"Calm down Wolfram." Conrad said as he motioned for the fire-wielder to sit down. Wolfram did so begrudgingly.

"What about his majesty's state?" Lady Celi said tilting her head. "He seems fine to me…"

"No, Lady Celi… we were referring to… heika's sudden change of attitude." Gunter said.

"What are you talking about, Gunter?" Lady Celi said. "Heika is still heika. He is still the kind and warm person I know…"

"But mother-!" However Wolfram was cut off when the door suddenly opened. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the oak doors.

Muratta entered first but his eyes weren't on the occupants of the room. He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face and his sights were set on his companion. It seemed like he was in the middle of telling a really good story or joke… And as everyone turned to look at the next person that entered they couldn't help but be amazed…. Because instead of the cold and distant Maou they were expecting… what they saw instead was Yuri smiling softly at Muratta with a sentimental look in his eyes.

"Heika!" Gunter yelled out relieved.

"Yuri!" Conrad and Wolfram said at the same time.

However, as quickly as they saw that expression, the more quickly it vanished when Yuri saw them. The smile had dropped from his face and the light in his eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Ah minna!" Muratta said turning to look at them while his glasses flashed. "Sorry… were you waiting long?"

"N-no… not really, geika." Gwendel said quietly as he rubbed his temples.

"Sorry for making you wait." Yuri said as he bowed slightly at the others. Everyone stiffened at the show of formality. Muratta just shrugged, eye glasses still flashing as he grabbed Yuri and dragged him to the nearest seat.

And so… Dinner has started…

Everyone ate quietly as they watched the 2 double-blacks in the table converse.

"I think we should check the uniforms too. A baseball book I read said that sometimes the baseball uniform can be a real hindrance on the field… We should check if the uniforms we currently have are comfortable or not…" Muratta said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's true." Yuri said quietly as he pushed around the peas on his plate.

"Oi Shibuya!" Muratta said staring at Yuri's plate as he, himself cut a part of his stake and ate it. "You should eat more. The food will be wasted."

"I know, Muratta. You don't have to nag me." Yuri said slightly rolling his eyes as he too took a bite out of his steak. Once he did so, he flashed Muratta a small smile.

Everyone just stared in shock. Wolfram was so shocked that he forgot he had a spoon of mashed potatoes half way towards his mouth. Gunter was so shocked that he forgot he was supposed to pass a basket of bread to Lady Cheri. Conrad was so shocked that… well… he was just shocked. And as for Gwendel it looked like he could knit a thousand sweaters at that moment.

"He-heika." Yuri turned to look at his Godfather.

"Hm?" Yuri said as he put a spoon full of peas in his mouth.

"Heika, I'm glad to see that you're starting to feel well." Conrad said, relief seeping in his voice. At those words, Yuri's eyes shadowed behind his bangs.

"Heika?" Gunter said, noticing the sudden change in the Maou's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that…" Yuri turned to face Conrad. "You treat me as though I had been having an incurable disease all this time… and I admit… that kind of hurts."

With that said Yuri stood up and excused himself emotionlessly.

"I'm not finished with the book I'm reading. So I better get back to it." Was the young Maou's excuse. Everyone just stared after him as he left.

"Tsk, tsk." Muratta said as he put down his fork. "Do you know how hard it was to get Shibuya to eat here…?"

"Geika, please… tell us what is wrong with heika." Gunter said.

"What are you talking about Gunter?" Lady Celi said pouting. "Nothing is wrong with heika, right geika?"

"Exactly." Muratta said as he took a drink from his glass. "I just don't understand why all of you are acting like there's something wrong with Shibuya."

"Hahaue! Geika! It is clear that something is wrong with Yuri! The Yuri we know isn't… isn't…" Wolfram said unable to continue as he saw the look on Muratta's face.

"Isn't what, Lord Von Bielefeld?" Muratta said his eyes glinting dangerously. "What are you trying to say?"

Wolfram gulped, but it was Gwendel who continued what he had to say. "That… the heika we know isn't so cold… so lifeless… so distant… and so cruel…"

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. Lady Celi looked aghast at what her son said while Muratta's eyes were hidden by a dangerous glint from his glasses.

"So cold, huh?" Muratta said silently, but due to the deathly silence everyone heard it. "True, when Shibuya enters a room it does seem like the temperature drops…"

Gunter sighed in relief. "So you do understand ge-"

"But…" Muratta said effectively silencing the lavender-haired advisor. "Haven't you ever thought that may be the reason that Shibuya is cold is because you are cold too?"

"What are you talking about geika?" Conrad said. "We've never been cold to his majesty! We are always trying to-"

"Trying?" Muratta said standing up, his chair fell backward. Everyone looked up in shock. "Why are you 'trying'? Are you forcing yourselves to be nice to him?"

"N-no-"

"W-well t-that's-"

"I-"

"…"

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe Shibuya is dealing with something at the moment, which is why he is acting so 'cold'?" Muratta said quietly. "Shibuya thought you would understand! He thought you would stay by him even though he is undergoing these changes!"

Everyone was silent. It was either from shame or loss of words, you could never tell. At this point Muratta began pacing throughout the dinning room.

"So lifeless, so distant?" Muratta said shaking his head. Everyone had the courage to look up a bit on him. "Everyone has been treating him like a monster. Tell me what would you feel when all your friends and those who thought were your friends just suddenly turn their backs on you one day? Not only that, on that same day they started spreading false rumors and such. Wouldn't you _feel lonely_? Wouldn't you _feel distant_? Wouldn't you _feel lifeless_?"

"We…"

"Heika…"

"Geika…"

"And cruel?" Muratta turned to look at all of them. "Since when has Yuri ever been cruel?"

"But… Rumors… The maid… a-and…" Gunter said unsurely.

"You believed that?" Muratta said gritting his teeth. "Do you actually think that Shibuya would make a maid cry?"

"But the way he is acting is… -" Gwendel wasn't able to finish.

"Is what? Is befitting of the act? Just because he is acting cold, you would think he is capable of such an act?" Muratta said looking at all of them. Lady Celi looked close to tears. "Shibuya Yuri will always be Shibuya Yuri! Remember that! Never forget it! You saw it right? Didn't you see it a while ago?"

Everyone blinked at him confused.

"He was smiling, he was actually smiling!" Muratta said at them as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He is, and forever will be Yuri! NOTHING about him has changed! He is just facing a trial at the moment which is why he is acting so different… But aside from that he is still the same…"

"But Geika!" Conrad said finally speaking. "He isn't the same Yuri! The Yuri we know is always radiating warmth, always smiling, never distant!"

"He is distant because you push him away! You never approach him like everyone else in this castle!" Muratta said.

At those words, everyone recalled what Yuri said:

_"If you are worried, then why do you not approach me?" Yuri said quietly. "If you are truly worried… then why do you choose to avoid me like everyone else?"_

_Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. For once, they had no answer for the king._

_"If you are or were worried… Then why can't you answer me?" Yuri said silently. They could almost hear the sound of despair in the cold voice. __Almost._

"But geika…" Wolfram said. "What makes you say… that Yuri hasn't changed?"

With this question, Muratta calmed down. He took a deep breath and stood straight. He looked at the windows where the moon was shining down on them.

"Look at your mother Wolfram, look at me, look at Shinou, look at Ulrike, look at Gretta, look at Anissina…" Muratta said quietly, everyone digested his words in confusedly. "Once you do, ask us the same question: 'Has Yuri changed?' What do you think will our answer be?"

"No." Lady Celi said slowly closing her eyes.

"But why?" Wolfram said looking at Muratta and his mother. Everyone followed Wolfram's gaze.

"Because… We don't feel that he has changed…" Muratta said peacefully.

"Heika is still heika…" Lady Celi said as she opened her eyes.

_His warmth is still there…If you listen hard enough then you'll see his voice is still caring. If you cared enough… then you too will know… that Yuri is still Yuri…_

* * *

**Everyone is so OOC I am sorry! .**


End file.
